14 Days 12 Hours 8 Minutes 6 Seconds
by EliTo18
Summary: That's how long Letty has been in the DR visiting her family. How long its been since Dom has seen Letty. Its also how long its been since their major fight broke out right before she'd left. SHIT! That's what Dom thought as he laid in bed. First ever fanfiction :D ONE-SHOT!


**Hi my beautiful readers! I am extremely nervous as I write this because this is my first ever fanfiction! AHHHH! YES! I started reading fanfictions back in 2012 and just this past year I started reading stories on one of my favorite couples, DOTTY! I finally took a risk and wrote my own Dotty AU story. Please, please, please leave reviews and give me your honest feed back. Its the only way to grow as a writer. But lets not be rude or hateful, kay? :D Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **-Eli**

* * *

14 Days. 12 Hours. 8 Minutes. 6 Seconds.

That's how long Letty has been in the DR visiting her family. How long it's been since Dom has seen Letty. Since he's touched her. Kissed her. Held her in his arms.

It's also how long it's been since their major fight broke out right before she left.

 _ **SHIT!**_

That's what Dom thought as he lay in bed once again not being able to fall asleep. It had become his nightly ritual for the past 2 weeks- laying in bed, wide-awake, thinking about Letty and how they left things off.

 _ **FLAHSBACK**_

 _"So you're just going to go to this family gathering knowing dam well that Arturo will be attending as well?" Dom was furious at this point! He already couldn't stand the thought of Letty being thousands of miles away from him and now he had to deal with the fact that Arturo would also be in the DR and would be spending time with his girl._

 _"He's a friend of the family! Of course he's expected to come. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Letty shouted back as she packed her suitcase. She was leaving tonight and her being Letty left packing till the very last minute._ _It also didn't help that she'd been having this argument with Dom for the past hour or so._

 _"If its not a big deal then why didn't you tell me sooner that he was also going on this trip?_ _Dom's voice was rising in anger and he was done trying to hold it back._

 _"Because I knew you would act this way! Look at you!" She turned around to face him, anger evident in both their faces. "Arturo and I are nothing but friends. But even so its a little hard to be friends with him when you've made it clear to him that he cant come near me and if he..."_

 _"Because he has a thingy for you!" Dom said cutting Letty off. "He likes you and everyone can see that except for you!"_ _He was getting up, close, and personal in her space and Letty was having none of it. She pushed him back in order to create space between them._

 _"He does_ _ **not**_ _like me!" Letty bit back. "I have guy friends Dom. The same way you have you "girlfriends" but mine don't hang, drool, or trip over me the way yours do!"_

 _"That's_ _ **EXACTLY**_ _what Arturo is doing but you're too blind to see it."_ _All Dom wanted was for Letty to see Arturo's true intentions towards her._

 _"Here we go again!" Letty sighed while rubbing her hands over her face. They were just going to keep going in circles and they weren't going to resolve anything tonight. "How many times are we going to have the same argument?" She lowered her voice and practically whispered to Dom, getting tired to of having the same dispute._

 _"UNTIL YOU SEE THAT ARTURO DOESN'T JUST SEE YOU AS A FRIEND! OPEN YOUR DAM EYES LETTY!" With that, Dom threw the nearest thing he could find, her blow drier, and threw it at the wall._ _Dom was past his breaking point. Anger fueled his veins and he knew he had crossed the line the second he threw her blow drier but he didn't give a shit. He wouldn't stop. Not until Letty saw Arturo for what he really was- a guy wanting nothing more than to get into her pants. But no, instead Letty saw him as a close family friend who just cared for her and wanted nothing but a friendship out of their relationship._

 _"IM DONE DOM" She tried to reason with him and tried to calm herself down but if he wasn't willing to do so then neither was she. "I AM DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION! GET OUT! ITS OBVIOUS WE DON'T SEE EYE TO EYE WHEN IT COMES TO ARTURO AND WE WONT BE AGREEING ANYTIME SOON! I AM GOING TO THE DR AND ARTURO WILL BE THERE AS WELL AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! So please, get out!" Letty finished off as she zipped up her suitcase and turned her back to him. One can only handle the same fight oh so many times._

 _"Fine!" Was all he could say. " Have fun on your stupid family trip. Say hi to Arturo for me." With that Dom stormed out of her room with a slamming of the door._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Dom cringed at the memory. How could he of let their argument get so out of hand? How could he of let her leave just like that, without fixing anything? All he knew was that he had a lot of making up to do once she came back.

Letting out a big frustrated sigh, Dom tossed and turned around in his bed trying to get comfortable. When he finally settled on to his side he felt his eyes slowly close and let sleep take over him.

Finally.

 _ **COUPLE HOURS LATER…**_

Dom awoke when he felt the edge of the mattress dip and someone sat down right next to his sleeping body. A small hand came up to cares his face and he knew he'd recognize that touch anywhere.

Letty _._

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at the beautiful figure sitting right besides him. Gosh he missed her. And she looked absolutely breathtaking under the moonlight glow that was peeking through his bedroom window.

"Hi, baby." Letty whispered with a smile as she continued to caress every part of his body that wasn't covered by the sheets- his face, neck, chest, arms, and hands.

She didn't realize how much she had missed Dom until this very moment. The minute he slammed her bedroom door she regretted everything. She wanted to run after him and work things out but she knew there was no point. She had a flight to catch and knew time apart was what was best for them. Arturo was only a family friend and Dom was having trouble seeing that. Arturo was someone Letty depended on and leaned on for most of her life. He had always been there for her before she met Dom and the rest of the crew. But sadly, two days ago, that all changed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't go another day without seeing you." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come here." He spoke softly and lifted the bed sheets for her to climb into bed with him. Without having to be told twice, Letty stood up and took her hoodie, joggers, and tennis shoes off leaving her in just a white camisole and panties. She got into bed and tucked herself into his side as he covered her body with the bed sheets. Dom wrapped both his arms around her body as her head rested on his chest and her right hand laid across his stomach. Both taking the time to inhale each other's scent and reacquaint their bodies to one another. Letty enveloped herself as much as she could with his body and Dom tighten his grip around her, the pair wanting to become one after being apart for so long.

"You're back early!" Dom spoke moments later as his lips lingered in her hair and his hands ran up and down her back soothingly. He couldn't believe he had Letty back in his arms but was curious to know why she returned 5 days before she was actually due to be back.

She kissed his bare chest trying to avoid having to explain to him why she was back so soon but knew she couldn't avoid it. She rested her head back on his chest and braced herself for the conversation that was about to happen.

"Did something happen while you were there?" Of course Dom would know even before she told him. She propped herself onto her elbow and he shifted himself a bit to his side so he could see her eye to eye. He knew by the look on her face that what she was about to tell him wasn't going to be good.

Letty looked down trying to avoid his eyes while he played with her hair as to encourage her to speak. "Letty? What happen?" He brought two fingers to her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"You were right….about Arturo." At the mention of that assholes name Dom's body went stiff. Was he prepared to hear what she had to say about him?

"Arturo never saw me as just a friend. He wanted to be more than friends and he only came on the family trip in order to get me alone with him, away from you." Dom's jaw was clenched and his eyes only read anger. In his deep baritone voice he replied, "what exactly happened?"

Letty sat up and Dom joined her right away. She faced him and let out a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Two days ago my family decided to have a party on the beach, and you know my family Dom. A party equals a lot of alcohol." All he could do was nod at her statement not liking where this was already going. "I guess Arturo took this opportunity to get me alone and away from my family knowing they'd be way past drunk. He asked me to take a walk with him on the beach and we stopped and sat down in a secluded area where my family was out of sight." Dom saw how she was struggling to continue so he intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled at small gesture. Even though Dom was already raging at the thought of Arturo hurting Letty, he would be more furious at himself for allowing someone to hurt Letty.

"When we sat down we started talking about random things but I knew he was only doing small talk in order to get me talking about where you and I stood after our fight. I guess he had some alcohol in his system because he just started talking mad shit about you and how I deserved better than you and never in my life have I heard him speak about anyone in such a way. I told him to cool it because even if we were mad at each other I would never let anyone talk bad about you." It was Dom's turn to smile at her gesture. "He didn't like the fact that I defended you and that's when he confessed that he had feelings for me for the longest time and ever since I met you you've been in his way and ruined any chances of him and I ever being together. And then he..." Letty drifted off and Dom brought his free hand up and palmed her cheek. "And then he what?" He said, his voice soft and gentle but anger still present in his face.

"He tried to kiss me, Dom. Several times. I kept pushing him away but he kept trying to kiss me. On his last attempt I was able to feel his breath on my face and that's when I punched him in the face and got up away from him." Dom had long gone freed his hands from her and just rubbed his own face in frustration.

"Please tell me that bastard didn't get away with only a punch to the face?" Dom was staring straight ahead and Letty could clearly see that he was trying to get ahold of his temper.

"No! My cousins took care of him. He got angry after I punched him and started yelling a whole bunch of crap at me. He said he was only there for me because I was hot and he only wanted me for my body and for me to warm his bed at nights. That's when my cousins showed up and he made the mistake of calling me a whore and a bitch in front of them. Long story short they ended up taking care of him and that's the last I've heard from him." Letty finished off. Dom was still staring ahead and didn't say a word. His breathing was heavy and he was flexing his hands, a sure sign that his temper was still pretty high.

"I'm sorry Dom. For not believing you." She expressed minutes later in a whisper as she planted a kiss on his bicep. She hated herself for defending Arturo all this time and never believing Dom, her man.

"I should go." She added, getting up and searching for her things. Dom reached over and grabbed her arm gently. "Did he hurt you or touch you in any other way?" She shook her head sincerely and he got out of the bed to bring her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and all she could say was "I am so sorry, Dom" over and over again. Dom pulled her back so she could she his face. "I am going to kill him when I see him!" Letty just shook her once again. "You won't ever see him again. He's staying in the DR with his brother. Told my cousins he has no reason to come back to the states."

"I truly am so.." Letty was cut off by Dom's lips. He kissed her slowly yet passionately; putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. When their lips parted Dom looked into her eyes and brought their foreheads together. "You have **nothing** to apologize for, baby! You were only trying to see the good in him, that's what you do, that's who you are. I'm the one that needs to apologize. For not taking care of Arturo sooner, for letting you go to the DR alone, and for our fight. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did nor acted like an ass. Im sorry!"

"You only acted that way because I was too blind to see Arturo's true colors." She said to him, pulling back a bit to see his face. "You were only trying to protect me."

"I will always protect you Letty. No matter how much of a dick I am while doing it but I will always be there to protect you. It makes my blood boil that I wasn't there to protect and defend you from the bastard. I could literally fly out right now and hunt his ass down to teach him a lesson. No one messes with my girl!" After he was done ranting Letty couldn't resist anymore and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. She was seriously in love with this man despite their ways of handling things.

"I love you, Dom." Letty caressed his neck and Dom's anger slowly started ceasing. Right now Arturo wasn't important. He wanted to fully make up with the girl he was in love with and not think of that lowlife (though Dom knew Arturo would forever be on his list for messing with his girl, and truth be told once someone made it on that list Dom never failed to take care of them.)

"I love you too, Letty." He smiled down at her and wondered how in the world he went two weeks without her. He brought his lips down to meet hers and kissed her while backing them towards the bed.

Once they were on the bed Dom's mouth trailed down her neck and across her chest not being able to get enough of her. "I missed you, Letty." Dom whispered into her ear as he continued to ravish her body.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, baby?" He stopped and stared at her with nothing but love. Two weeks was definitely too long for them to be apart.

"Make love to me." And like the good boyfriend that Dom was he never denied her anything.

A couple rounds of lovemaking and countless orgasms later, the two of them laid naked under the bed sheets with their sweaty limbs tangled together and Dom's body spooning Letty's. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when Dom suddenly spoke.

"Babe?" He wondered if she was still awake and nuzzled her neck before planting a kiss there as he waited for her to respond.

"Mmh?" Her response was laced with nothing but sleepiness. Dom smirked to himself knowing he wore her out.

"Next time you go visit your family, can I come?" Letty's eyes shot open and she turned her head around to face him, smiling at him sleepily the same way he had when she had woken him up.

"I would love that!" He grinned ear-to-ear and leaned down one more time to capture her lips. They resumed their previous positions and Dom nuzzled her neck once more, wrapped his arms securely around her, and let her scent drift him off to sleep.

After 14 days, 20 hours, 56 minutes, & 30 seconds, Dom finally had his girl back and was not planning on letting her go anytime soon.


End file.
